


The Ass and the Armoire

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Series: Tight Fit [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Naughtiness, Predicament Bondage, Rimming, Struggling, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing, a butt that must be punished, kylo ren is a clumsy boy, stuck, stuck fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: “Go on.  Squeeze in there for me.”  Hux had to fight very hard to keep a smile off his face.Kylo crawled forward just enough for his boxers to snag on the entrance and there he stopped, moving his hips from side to side as though testing just how much room he had in there.Not much, Hux had measured it meticulously.  Kylo would need a bit of assistance to extract himself once his shoulders were through.  Assistance that Hux would not give so easily.“Oh… god… Hux… I can’t go any further.”  Even muffled by the wood his voice was thick with arousal.  Thick thighs tensed and then he wiggled his ass for emphasis where it stuck in the air.“I’m think I’m stuck,” he said.As Saturday mornings went, this one was shaping up to be a winner





	The Ass and the Armoire

Hux scrutinized his new armoire as he pocketed the remaining wall fasteners. It loomed from the bedroom wall in stark modern lines: a solid investment in maple with a toffee finish.  Two wide drawers at the bottom pleased him especially.  He’d taken them out completely for the moment, leaving empty sockets through which he could see the hardwood floor below.  The piece was heavy enough to stand on it’s own but he’d secured it well once he’d considered the possibilities of what else might fit in the space left by those drawers.  

 

He withdrew a small velvet bag from his pocket, aimed, and tossed it carefully into the space.  Then he smiled to himself.  Kylo would be home soon.

 

***

 

When Kylo stepped out of Hux’s en suite wearing only a towel he blinked in surprise at seeing him already seated on the bed.   

 

“Hey, Hux.”  The lanky apprentice plumber approached him and dropped a dutiful kiss on his cheek.  Hux noted with pleasure that he’d already blow dried his hair.  Kylo’s tendency to drip on his floors was a habit Hux had quickly cured him of.

 

For all the years of living alone and quite preferring it that way, there was a certain sense of familiarity that had grown with Kylo spending more and more time at Hux's house, to the point where if he was asked outright about it, Hux would say he was as good as living there. And that they were partners of the long term and monogamous sort. One could even assume more but if the word engagement ever crossed Hux's mind, it was only used to describe formal meetings with corporate clients. Nothing more.

 

The fact that Hux remembered Kylo's birthday spoke to exactly how he felt about this ridiculous, beautiful man. Hux had no cause to remember holidays or special occasions or anniversaries, but Kylo was an exception (to many of Hux's numerous personal codes and rules), to say the least. To his usual standard with giving, there must be an equal exchange of taking lest one think they could overstep Hux's generosity.

 

"I do hope your night went well. I was busy in my office and didn't hear you come home." Which was true, he had his headphones in and was busy assembling a 3-D model on his work desktop to the uplifting strains of his death metal playlist. He watched as Kylo rummaged through his things and pull out a pair of boxers, stepping into them and yanking them up before balling up the towel and getting ready to pitch it in the direction of the laundry bag.

 

Hux scowled. 

 

Kylo winced.

 

Once the towel was placed in the bag neatly, Hux leaned back on his hands and nodded towards the armoire. "Kylo, Love, can you do me a favour? I've dropped something of mine behind the armoire. I tried to move it, but it's far too heavy. Taking the drawers out was the next best idea, but it's too far back for me to reach. Would you be a dear and see if you can fetch it for me?"

Kylo broke into a grin.  “Let me guess, one of your Rapidograph pens.”  He yawned and stretched, showing off his physique before lacing his fingers together and cracking them.  

 

“Always asking me to do your dirty work for you.  And on my hands and knees.”  He shot a sly look at Hux who only rolled his eyes.  Internally he hummed with anticipation.  Though he’d learned exactly what his partner liked he’d never sprung a trap for him before.

 

“Maybe I _ like  _ the way you look on your hands and knees,” Hux countered, gaze locked on Kylo’s every move as he bent down to peer into the empty drawer sockets.  He tentatively reached an arm through one.

 

“Oh, no, my dear, I think you should probably put your head through first.  See if you can catch a glimpse of it.  Maybe crawl in a little.  I’m sure you’ll fit.”

 

He swallowed as Kylo blinked up at him.  Could see the very moment the idea clicked.  The way his eyes widened and his lips parted.  The slow understanding stealing across his features.  

 

“Hux…”

 

“Go on.  Squeeze in there for me.”  He had to fight very hard to keep a smile off his face.  Kylo looked as though he’d been offered a gift he couldn’t quite believe was for him.  He licked plush lips and exhaled visibly before navigating his head and arms through the top gap.  He crawled forward just enough for his boxers to snag on the entrance and there he stopped, moving his hips from side to side as though testing just how much room he had in there.

 

Not much, Hux had measured it meticulously.  Kylo would need a bit of assistance to extract himself once his shoulders were through.  Assistance that Hux would not give so easily.

 

“Oh… god… Hux… I can’t go any further.”  Even muffled by the wood his voice was thick with arousal.  Thick thighs tensed and then he wiggled his ass for emphasis where it stuck in the air.

 

“I’m think I’m stuck,” he said.  But he didn’t sound panicked.  He sounded thrilled.

 

As Saturday mornings went, this one was shaping up to be a winner. "That sort of thing does happen to you quite often, doesn't it?" Still leaning back on his hands with his thighs crossed demurely, Hux grinned at the sight before him. Kylo's broad upper half was indeed crammed rather tightly into the confined space and his subsequent struggles put his prodigious muscles on fine display.

 

"Well, as long as you're down there for the forseeable future, is there any sight of the bag I dropped? Maybe I should get you a torch so you can at least see if it got jammed into a corner. You've got one in your tool bag, correct? I'll fetch it for you." Hux stood up, noting with a minor huff that the front of his silk sleep pants was pushed out ever so slightly by his traitorous body. How inconvenient.

 

"No, wait. It's fine, I don't need the flashlight. I mean it couldn't have gotten very far, right?" Hux took a few steps closer to Kylo, looking down at the curve of his back, the dip of his spine, his freckled skin. The roll of Kylo's hips sent another visual cue right to Hux's cock which perked up in interest. 

 

"No, you're right. Maybe just feel around in the corners, it might have rolled into one, which is why I couldn't see it." As Kylo leaned a little further in Hux let his eyes wander further down to that muscular backside shifting under the stretchy cotton which hugged every curve beautifully. "That's it, maybe a little more to the left and I'll have the perfect view." A cough, a blush, and Hux corrected himself. Out loud, at least. "I meant  _ you'll _ have a better view."

 

Kylo wiggled his ass again, the little tease, and followed it with a wordless exclamation.

 

“There’s actually something back here-- what is… what is this?”  He seemed to be struggling in earnest now, shifting his weight from knee to knee as he crammed himself as far in as possible to reach the item.  For a moment his hips seemed to wedge tight in the space, pushing his boxers down just enough to reveal the top of his crack, which drew Hux’s gaze like a magnet.  But he wouldn’t touch.  Not quite yet.

 

A moment later the opportunity to indulge presented itself when Kylo couldn’t seem to twist in any way conducive to passing back the little velvet sack.  

 

“Can you just put your hand in and grab it from me?” he called back, hips bucking a little in frustration.  His feet gave a cute little scrunch for emphasis.

 

It was too easy like this with Kylo being so vulnerable, but Hux enjoyed playing the long game, teasing Kylo until he broke and begged. It was immensely satisfying. Kneeling down next to Kylo, Hux reached out to steady himself with a hand to Kylo's back, giving it a gentle caress once he was settled. 

 

"Hang on, Love. I'll have to reach in through the drawer next to you. Can't see a bloody thing." Moving closer on his knees and sitting back on his heels, Hux's hand slipped a little lower, brushing the waistband of Kylo's boxers. There was no mistaking the shift in Kylo's hips as he moved his weight around trying (not quite enthusiastically) to get free of his predicament.

 

"You've got a hold of it right? Okay, let me just... " Leaning forward, Hux overbalanced a bit and he grabbed hold of Kylo's ass to stop himself from pitching face forward into the frame. A little moan came from the shadowy interior. "Oops. Here, I've got it." Hux leaned down further, his grip firm on that delicious backside, and felt along Kylo's forearm until he got to the hand clutching the little velvet bag. Victory!

 

He pulled back and gave Kylo’s squirming bottom a patronizing little pat.  He gripped the bag in his hand, clutching the reassuring weight of the solid object within it and already formulating the next step of his plan.

 

As he stood Kylo thrust his hips again, his feet stuttering against the floor in a way that didn’t seem intended to do anything but put himself on further display.  If the soft sounds coming from inside the armoire were any indication he might just work himself to orgasm from the excitement of his predicament.  Which would certainly be interesting to watch but not at all what Hux had in mind.

 

“Kylo, I asked you to retrieve something for me, not fool around in there for your own pleasure.  Come out of there at once.”

 

He bit back a grin as Kylo actually tried to obey and wiggled backwards, revealing his torso, only to find himself caught in the space without Hux to guide him out.

 

“I can’t… nnnghnn…. Oh god… Hux…”

 

As Kylo pushed back in to get a better angle his stomach slipped back into the gap, resting on the small lip of the drawer space, and for a moment his legs rose up and briefly flailed, giving Hux an enticing view of his erection.

 

“Disobedience warrants a punishment.  How many times do we have to go through this lesson, Pet?  Hm?”

 

"Why would you punish me for helping you fetch your bag? I thought you'd appreciate the assistance," he whined. He did have a point, but Hux wasn't interested in reason at the moment, not with that squeezable ass shifting, practically begging for a swat.

 

Standing behind Kylo, Hux extended a foot to nudge at Kylo's backside gently, smiling at the muffled grunt from inside the armoire. "I was going to use this later on tonight, but it seems that the opportunity to use it much sooner has presented itself." His toe poked at a cheek and then he gripped the fabric between his first and second toes and tugged it lower. A little more of Kylo's cleft appeared and Hux could feel his insides coiling in anticipation, the grip on the bag tightening.

 

"What is it, anyway? Felt kinda heavy." 

 

"You'll know soon enough."

 

"Oh come on. I got the damn thing out for you, the least you can do is tell me what I got stuck in here for."

 

"Patience, Love. I know it's not your strong point, but I must insist." A wicked little grin curved Hux's lips. "For your own safety." After laying the bag on Kylo's back and giving his bottom a gentle squeeze, Hux went across the room to grab his little bottle of lube and a foil square from the nightstand. Placing them near Kylo's feet, Hux took up the bag again and unsheathed the item from within.

 

It was made of heavy, tempered glass, the kind that could withstand a proper sterilisation. The length of it wasn't formidable, but the girth would take some preparation to be seated and Hux was a very patient man when it came to his proclivities. As much as he loved that perfectly sinful backside, being inside of it wasn't quite enough. He wanted to see. Those little snatches of dark pink insides glistening with lube teased him every time he scissored Kylo open, wanting to see more, wanting to watch those muscles clenching and rippling around the implement inside him.

 

A little whine from inside the armoire had him absently rubbing Kylo’s rump to soothe him as he inspected the plug.

 

Kylo squirmed, ass twitching. “Are you going to punish me while I’m stuck here.  Please,” he added weakly.  “I think I should be.  For getting stuck in your furniture.”

 

Hux chuckled to himself.  “And what do you think an appropriate punishment would be?”

 

He watched Kylo shake his hips and drum his feet on the ground again.

 

“You should keep me in here for a long time until I learn my lesson.  And you’ll just be... watching.”

 

“Mm, that’s what you like, isn’t it?  The thought of me watching those helpless legs kicking as you struggle, knowing you’ll never get out on your own.”

 

Kylo made a noise rife with such excitement and frustration at once that Hux pinched his bottom, charmed.

 

“But why should I be content to watch when I could give you a hands on lesson.”

 

At the words Kylo lifted his ass in the air so prettily, begging Hux for exactly that.

 

"Aren't you an eager little thing? It's hardly a punishment if you're begging for it now, is it?" Hux stepped closer and sat down on top of Kylo's calves, stilling his fidgeting. Laying the toy down with his other supplies, Hux let both hands wander over the clothed bottom in front of him. 

 

"The first thing I'll need to do is expose you, isn't that right? This perky little backside is just sticking out and waiting for me to undress it, to give it the attention it so clearly wants." Taking hold of the waistband, Hux pulled it down the rest of the way, slowly to admire the patient reveal of pale, freckled skin and the delicate shift of muscle beneath. He could hear Kylo's breath hitch, felt the subtle tremour of his entire body as his shorts were pushed down to his knees. 

 

"Look at what we have here. A firm, ripe bottom, ready for my attentions." Both hands came to rest on those delicious curves, stroking, squeezing, and kneading until he could hear a little hitched whimper from the depths. "Hush. Take your punishments properly or I'll be forced to redouble them." Leaning in close, Hux let his breath waft over the small of Kylo's back, wanting him to feel it, teasing him with it. 

 

“Please,” Kylo moaned, though from the sound of it he didn’t think Kylo knew exactly himself what he was begging for.  Beneath his fingertips that sweet shapely rear trembled and flexed.  He’d already felt the damp spot on the front of the shorts trapping Kylo’s legs together and imagined that perfect cock flushed and leaking profusely as he had his way with his trapped lover.

 

At the breath that followed he could actually see the short sparse hairs on the backs of Kylo’s thighs and buttocks stand up.  Even with Kylo’s calves pinned he almost found his face buried in that greedy ass as it rocked back, seeking more attention and wiggling shamelessly to get it.

 

“Naughty boy,” he whispered with a little warning slap to one cheek.  Muscular thighs shifted and Kylo nearly dislodged Hux as he attempted to flail in his excitement.

  
  


The pink handprint showed up rather nicely on creamy skin, and Hux bendt down a little more to kiss the tip of each fingerprint. Caressing Kylo's buttocks was something he could do for quite some time, just enjoying the feel of them in his hands, the sounds Kylo made, the way he begged with his whole body. Thumbs pressed between firm cheeks and gently exposed the tight pink pucker that lay hidden between, exposing it to Hux's warm breath and eager eyes.

 

More kisses were bestowed to the top of Kylo's crack, Hux breathing in the scent of clean skin with the barest hint of Kylo's natural musk. "You washed yourself inside as well, didn't you? Hoping for some attention to your little hole this morning, were you?" Lips met sensitive skin over and over, slowly moving down until Hux felt the texture of the fluttering furl and heard the soft cry. He smiled and lifted his head up, chin resting on a cheek. 

 

"Yes, Kylo? Was there something you wanted to tell me? I couldn't quite make that out." Letting his hands wander over muscular flanks and then along velvet soft inner thighs, Hux enjoyed another frustrated whine.

 

“Hux!” came the muffled wail from inside.  He closed his eyes and imagined he could hear the rapid thrumming of Kylo’s heartbeat.  He certainly felt the rhythmic twitching of Kylo’s rear as it pleaded for more attention: envisioned the erection bobbing between his legs, desperate for something to rut against.  Kylo’s chest and neck and nose were no doubt flushed a telltale pink.  Though he rarely remarked on it he treasured that helpless reaction.  Every part of Kylo’s body rewarded him with enthusiasm.  

 

He nuzzled the hot cheek and then pulled back, spoiled for choice as to how to proceed.

 

"Well, if you're not going to say what's on your mind, I'm just going to have to keep at this until you decide to use your words." Thumbs pressed between cheeks and spread them wide again, Hux diving in with a renewed fervour to the sound of a deep, resonant groan coming from under the armoire. Each sweep of his tongue, each press of lips and nudge of his nose brought forth another sound and made Kylo tremble under the onslaught.

 

Pulling back to wipe his mouth, Hux slapped Kylo's ass with his spit smeared hand. "Still not talking? I'm deeply offended that you haven't the good grace to honour me with a reply. Insolent, discourteous boy." This time, Hux dove back in to punish that sweet little hole, spearing it with his tongue and savouring the shouted curse and the way muscles tightened and then went completely slack, allowing Hux to sink as far in as he could possibly go.

 

Hot and smooth on the inside, Hux had ached to see more than just the tease of deep, dark pink inner walls as his fingers worked Kylo open and now he'd finally get his chance. Spending an indulgent few minutes just thrusting lazily into Kylo's fluttering hole, Hux withdrew and watched the tender clutch spasm and gape, begging to be filled. Picking up the plug and the lube, Hux drizzled viscous gel over it and then brought the tip of it right up against Kylo's hole, watching it clench at the coolness of the wet plug. 

 

"Shh, I know you can take this, Love. Just relax." He could feel the muscle give and Hux began with shallow little thrusts, easing it in slowly, watching Kylo's hips move rhythmically back against it, taking it inch by inch. Pink skin stretched and shone with lube as he neared the widest part of the flare. Hux helding the plug still. "Go on. Fuck yourself all the way back on it. Let me see how grateful you can be."

 

The earnest push that followed Hux’s words enthralled him.  Sure enough that endearingly clumsy bottom struggled to take the plug in its entirety and nearly swallowed the thickest bit when Hux pulled it back a little.  The little moan of betrayal and renewed wiggling that followed had him biting down on his lip as he pushed the plug home, seating it to the flange.  There it stuck like a badge of honor.  Kylo wore all of Hux’s gifts with devotion but there was something especially pleasing about the way his muscular ass stilled it’s struggles and pushed out a little as though puffed with pride at the accomplishment.  Hux stroked the backs of Kylo’s thighs as he admired the picture he made.

 

“You know I could leave you here, don’t you?  Leave you plugged and trapped just for me.”   He thought back on the confessions whispered between them in the soft haze after sex: drew out the fantasy from details Kylo had hinted at.

 

“And you could struggle to heart’s content and only tire yourself out.  Never knowing if I’d be watching those delicious buttocks bounce with each attempt to escape.  Never knowing when my fingers would jostle the plug.  Maybe I’d push just the head of my cock into that clenching hole and work the shaft myself.”  He sighed at the image of Kylo fighting to push back, desperate for a nudge against that little nub inside and only getting an assful of hot come.

 

“How long could you go as an outlet for my satisfaction, hm?  Stuck with your ass in the air like some vulgar piece of furniture with your untouched cock drooling.”

 

As he spoke Kylo renewed his jostling and Hux delighted at the barely audible sounds from the gap in the armoire.  Music to his ears, the whimpers of “yes” and “please” that issued from that panting mouth over and over again.

 

Through the heavy glass, Hux could finally peer inside and look to his heart's content at the lush, slick inner walls of Kylo's hole, watching the minute pulsations of muscle around the thick neck. Sliding a hand over the curve of a cheek, he saw the shift, the way the plug moved and tugged at his rim and strained along with the rest of his lower body. 

 

"My beauty, I can see  _ everything _ ." His careful caress grew nails and raked down skin, the plug getting sucked in slightly as Kylo tensed up and cried out, Hux's eyes fixed on how the visible inner surface turned a shade pale when pressure increased around the plug, colour rushing back when he relaxed again. "You're magnificent outside and in, my darling." His only reply was a pained whimper.

 

Four pink stripes bloomed on Kylo's backside where Hux clawed at him while the handprint on his other cheek faded. That honestly would not do, so Hux refreshed it, adding a bit more sting to the slap, ensuring its longevity. 

 

"Fuck!" Hux could hear Kylo's curse spat out from the depths, saw the plug twitch a good few times, and felt his own cock jump in response.

 

Just then, Hux felt a soft brush of fur at his hip and heard the tiniest mew. "Milli, my deepest apologies. I should have known you'd be back in by now." Nails that were cruel seconds ago bestowed lavish scritches to the underside of Millicent's chin, loud purrs coming from the sleek ginger cat.

 

"Do excuse me, Kylo. I must step away to feed Milli her breakfast. You'll be fine like this for a few minutes, won't you?"

 

Hux bit down on his lower lip and took in the sight of Kylo struggling again at the gentle threat, the way he shifted his weight forward again, letting his stomach balance on the edge so that when his legs rose up in futile effort to free himself of the boxers around his knees away Hux got another eyeful of his rigid cock.  Hux reached forward and pulled them off his kicking feet.  When Kylo rested his knees on the floor again he moaned so sweetly that Hux gave his balls a little squeeze.

 

“Struggle all you like, my love, you’re not going anywhere.”

 

He picked up Milli and shushed her before carrying her off down the hall.

 

As Hux opened up a new tin of cat food and scooped it out into Milli's bowl, he thought about the piece of paper that was sitting in the top drawer of his office desk. He'd gone to a doctor's appointment last week during an extended lunch break and had a round of tests done for all of the common (and some not so common) communicable infections and diseases, the results of which had arrived in the post yesterday. Everything came back negative, as was to be expected from someone as fastidious and strict as Hux, but it never hurt to get officially checked up on when entering a new level of their  _ arrangement _ . 

 

They had been going on three months as of next Friday, not that Hux was paying close attention, only that he'd realised part of the reason for the new armoire was to make room for Kylo's things, which had been increasing in number at Hux's house. When Hux signed for a UPS delivery of Kylo's new spanner set, it brought to his attention just how much time the apprentice plumber was spending there. Not that he objected, only that concessions would have to be made in order for his house to be as efficient as he wanted it to be, which included not tripping over work boots left haphazardly around or moving stacks of work clothes to get to his own things. It was all a matter of keeping things neat and orderly, everything in its place, and all. Nothing more.

 

After giving Milli a fresh bowl of water as well, Hux decided he had left his lover waiting long enough. Being greeted by the sight of Kylo's naked, pert backside was a delightful treat he'd never tire of, especially when it was squeezing subtly around a thick glass plug. He approached quietly, sinking down to his knees and letting his hands wander softly over Kylo's ass, leaning in to nuzzle a cheek.

 

"Did you behave yourself while I was gone?"

 

"It's not like I could do much else. This is hardly conducive to rampant hooliganism."

 

"I can never be too certain considering how little it takes for you get up to your typical shenanigans."

 

"You inspire me to greatness."

 

"I suppose that makes both of us." With a fingertip, Hux nudged the plug around, rolling it in circles and enjoying Kylo's throaty moan.

 

“How long are you going to tease me?” he begged, wiggling his hips and giving the plug another squeeze that Hux could see through the flange.  Hux swallowed and reached between his legs to give his scrotum a reassuring stroke, feeling the weight of it, the coarse black hair that tickled his fingers.

 

“As long as I desire, Pet.  Your disobedient ass requires a stern hand.  Perhaps if you’re a very good boy I’ll pay a little attention to that naughty cock staining my floor.”

 

“But it’s  _ your _ cock I need.”  Kylo thrust his buttocks out again, temptation itself, as though he could impell Hux to fuck him with only the desperate movements of his ass.  Hux would never let him know how close it came to working.

“Patience.  I spent a lot of time picking out this plug for you and I intend to enjoy it.”  He leaned forward to nip at Kylo’s bare bottom and then pulled his cheeks apart again to get another good look. “If only you hadn’t gotten yourself wedged in the armoire you might be enjoying my cock right now.  But now you’re just a helpless pair of buttocks sticking out for my amusement."

 

In truth he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.  Kylo’s soft moans at the words and clear excitement had Hux aching to bury his cock deep in the ass that tormented him.  He wondered what that lube-slick passage would feel like now that it had been teased to desperation.

 

"And I'm stuck down here for the very reason you're having a free show back there. If anything you should be more grateful."

 

"Is that how it is, hmm? I suppose you're right." 

 

He stroked himself languidly over his sleep pants, enjoying the the way wet silk felt over the head of his leaking cock. With a final tap to the base of the plug, Hux took hold of it and pulled it slowly out, entranced as those soft rosy insides closed around the tip as he withdrew it. Muscles fluttered and clenched on nothing, Hux nuzzling at a cheek as he stared in wonder.

 

"I am quite grateful to have this pretty little backside all for myself." With a kiss to his cheek, Hux knelt up and positioned himself behind Kylo, reaching for the little foil square and tearing it open. "I'm grateful for the fact that you're such a naughty little pervert that came to me to satisfy his needs." Shoving his sleep pants down and rolling the condom on, Hux grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount over the latex, smearing it around. "And I am very grateful for the fates that brought us together on that eventful night of rubbish plumbing and your service above and beyond the station you are limited to." Hux slapped his cock against Kylo's hole with a loud, wet smack, Kylo swearing and shoving back against Hux, making him bite his lower lip to keep himself in check. "But you know what I'm most grateful for, my sweet little apprentice?"

 

"That I'm a never ending source of amusement for you?" 

 

"Well, yes. There's more though."

 

"I want more of your dick."

 

"Darling, I'm trying to be eloquent. Something you haven't a passing acquaintance with on your best day."

 

"Granted. Go on."

 

Another slap to his crack and Hux rubbed slowly over the fluttering muscle, watching how it begged to be taken. "I'm most grateful for the fact that you come back to me every morning. How you're the first thing I see when I wake up, the last thing I see before bed. That you've chosen to be here with me." He sank in slowly, making Kylo feel every inch of him, savouring the long, drawn out groan from under the armoire until soft cheeks nestled into the curve of his pelvis and his own guttural moan drowned it out.

 

A weak laugh drifted out as Kylo clenched, making him gasp again.

 

“If I had my way I’d be with you... all the time…”  

 

Hux pinched his ass, earning a yelp.  “If you had your way you’d be permanently stuffed headfirst in this armoire and desperate for my cock every day, isn’t that so, Pet?”

 

The moan that followed was so heavy with arousal that he began to thrust, unable to hold back and grateful that the furniture was large and heavy enough that they wouldn’t accidentally bring the whole thing down them.  Probably.

 

“Hux!” Kylo whimpered.  “You can keep me wherever you want.”

 

As much as Hux's declaration of fondness was a wordy, all be it truthful and quite impassioned, confession of sorts, so was Kylo's in his own charmingly vulgar way that had Hux's heart warming to the thought of making even more room for Kylo's belongings. Possibly even finding a bigger house together. But that was getting ahead of himself, dangerously domestic even.

 

As if making breakfast for them both on the weekends wasn't enough, let alone going grocery shopping together that one time.

 

The tight squeeze of internal muscles around him shook Hux from his reverie, Kylo's way of urging him to get on with it if you please.

 

Which he did. With breathtaking zeal.

 

The thrusts were violent enough to shake the armoire against the floor, Kylo's toes squeaking against the polished hardwood as he fought for purchase. Hux's hand grabbed hold of both cheeks, squeezing and kneading them, pulling them apart to watch his cockhead catch at the rim before sinking in again and again. 

  
  


Kylo’s panting urged him as he pumped his hips with renewed enthusiasm, punishing that flushed little hole for being so alluring.  Giving Kylo the ride of his life for daring to be so bold as to upend his own life.  Watching his ass dance and buck beneath him he realized he would never grow tired of this game; of driving Kylo to the edge and then giving in to what they both wanted.

 

As he neared completion he thumbed playfully at the disobedient ass that met every thrust and felt a strange sensation welling up in him as he took in the vulnerability Kylo claimed he’d never displayed for anyone else.  Trust that Hux would take care of his needs.  And, if he admitted it to himself, Kylo took care of his own in turn.

 

Hux could hear the way Kylo's breathing picked up, how his whines and gasps took on a higher pitch, the tremble in his thighs that all signalled he was close and getting closer with each punishing thrust. "Are you my sweet captive under there? Is this what you need since all of your struggling is for naught? You're going to have to work a little harder to get free." When he stilled his hips, Hux could hear the frustrated wail, but was pleasantly overcome by the way Kylo picked up the pace and ramped it up, fucking himself hard on Hux's cock and clenching around him tight enough to leave Hux gasping. 

 

"Fuck, Kylo...you're so good to me, my sweet pet." As much as he wanted to tease, he found himself overwhelmed entirely, his hips snapping to meet Kylo's thrusts, the pressure building in his balls. When he came it was with a deep, throaty groan, sinking in all the way and bowing over Kylo's back, pleasure loosening his tongue even more. "Such a good boy, I love you so much."

 

The words were out before Hux even realised he said them, and once he did, his dawning horror was abruptly cancelled out by the shout from within and the pulsing clench of Kylo's body as he came hard and long.

 

Hux rested his damp forehead on the cool wood for only a moment before pulling out and pressing a kiss to the top of Kylo’s crack, tasting the sweat of his exertion and closing his eyes.

 

With a sigh he reached in to grasp slick skin and gently guide Kylo’s shoulders out.  As soon as Kylo emerged from the armoire, his hair a tangled mess, he tackled Hux to the floor and kissed him soundly, sucking on his lower lip before nibbling at his chin.  Kylo ground his softening cock against him, smearing come on the inside of his thighs, making Hux laugh.

 

“Brute,” he said affectionately.

 

“I love you too,” Kylo whispered in his ear, settling his full weight on Hux for a moment.

 

Hux twined his fingers in his hair, feeling an easy smile spread across his face.

 

“Do you?”

 

He meant it to sound wry-- a laugh at his own expense.  Instead it sounded like a plea.

 

“So much,” Kylo said, pulling back to gaze into his eyes.  Sure enough the tip of his nose was pink with arousal and exertion and Hux kissed it.

 

"Happy birthday, Kylo. And yes, before you give me shit for it, there are a few important dates I make it a habit to remember, your birthday being one of them because you're important to me." It was Hux's turn to blush as he realised he was appalling at this sort of thing. The grin Kylo gave him was terribly smug and Hux blushed even harder.

 

"You're cute when you're being sentimental."

 

"Fuck off. I'm not cute, I'm scary."

 

"You're even cuter when you're being scary."

 

Feeling the tackiness of drying come between them and a full condom stuck against his thigh, Hux gave Kylo's ribs a gentle poke. "Off. I need to clean up. Probably take a shower."

 

"Can I join you?"

 

"You just had a shower."

 

"But I'm all sweaty and gross. And I want to feel you up."

 

"Insatiable." Hux huffed softly and kissed Kylo again, their mouths moving slow and sweet against each other. He realised that while he didn't intend to confess his love, he also didn't regret it at all. "When we're done showering, there's something I need to show you. It's in my office, but it could also be considered a second half of your birthday gift." 

 

Kylo helped him to his feet and surprised him by running a tender thumb over Hux’s cheekbone.

 

“Shouldn’t have,” he said, but his eyes said differently.

 

In the shower Hux found himself receiving reverent care as Kylo washed him thoroughly in between savoured kisses.  He stood still and let the water wash over him as his partner attended to every part of him with body wash and warm hands.  It was the sort of thing a man could get used to.  After Kylo toweled him off and helped him into his robe he took his hand and led Hux to his office.

 

“Will you show me?”

 

With a squeeze of Kylo's hand, Hux let go and walked around his desk to sit in the rolling chair, the leather creaking softly as he leaned back in it. When he first got the test results, he had a little speech planned out in his head about the next step of their relationship, something to make it official. All of it seemed overwrought as he sat there looking at Kylo, all wide eyes and damp curls, wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue boxers and an eager smile with the morning light on him coming in from the window behind the chair. 

 

Hux opened the top drawer where the envelope sat, taking it out and laying it on the desk, pushing it towards Kylo. Deciding to let the contents speak for him, Hux watched as Kylo picked it up and took out the paper inside, brows furrowing for a moment.

 

"What is th- " Kylo's confusion was short lived as he read down the list, his expression turning into one of delight.  

 

Reaching into his desk drawer again before closing it, Hux handed Kylo his doctor's business card. "When you're ready. There's no rush, no pressure."

 

“I’m ready now,” he said.  “As soon as I can do it.  And I want to do it.  But you should know…”  He stared down at his feet and pushed his hair back from his eyes, a nervous habit that Hux found charming.  “There’s never been anyone else these three months.  You know that, don’t you?  And you know you’re my first.  Of course I’ll get tested.  I just want you to know…”

 

Kylo braced a hand against the desk and leaned in to take Hux’s hand.  He bent over the desk as he brought his hand to his mouth and kissed it.”  The gesture startled Hux in its intensity and he found himself captivated by those eyes again.

 

“You’re the one I belong to.  I don’t care who you’ve had before.  You have me now.”

 

The rush of emotion had his heart pounding in his ears, his throat tightening up as he tried to find words that normally came so easily to him. Hux was his first, he remembered everything about that first night vividly, his virginal confession that sent a surge of both lust and possessiveness through Hux that shook him deeply. He believed Kylo despite teasing him about being temptation incarnate to other men, his own concerns wanting to make sure they were both on this level of trust with an official stamp of perfect health.

 

"I know. And you have me as well. Call your landlord, tell them you're ending your lease early. Move in with me." Hux stood up and walked around the desk to take Kylo in his arms, kissing him soundly. "I want you here with me. I want you in my life." Swallowing hard, Hux met that dark amber gaze he'd grown so fond of over these months, ran a hand through lustrous hair. "I do love you. I have for quite some time."

 

Kylo lifted him in his arms and swung him around, provoking a round of startled laughter cut off by another deep kiss-- one that offered certainty and devotion and genuine love.  He allowed himself to rest in the comfort of those strong arms, to forget about the pressures of his job and troubles of the future.  It was enough that they belonged to one another.


End file.
